Wilson (Don't Starve)
Summary Wilson Percival Higgsbury is the first available playable character in Don't Starve (requiring no Experience to play) and one of the playable characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). He was released along with the Don't Starve vanilla Beta in late 2012 as the main protagonist and is the first playable character with a confirmed backstory. He's a witty scientist wannabe that has a sense of humor. He also has a peculiar haircut resembling the letter "W". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, At least 3-A via magic | At least Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Wilson, Wilson Percival Higgsbury, The Gentleman Scientist Origin: Don't Starve Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his early 20s | Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist Attack Potency: Island level (Can kill Big Tentacles, who can create earthquakes that move the entirety of the Constant, making rocks and the ceiling of the caves break), Macrocosmic level via magic (Magiluminescence lets beings pull power from heavens, Life Giving Amulet channels the darkest powers of the universe) | At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher (The Nightmare Throne gave power to Maxwell, which allowed him to create the Constant, which is referred to as a universe, and has a different time than the real world, the Nightmare Throne can link multiple worlds together) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Athletic Human | Omnipresent (Scaling to Maxwell, who can appear anywhere, even outside of the Constant) Combat Speed: At least FTL (Can fight other survivors and monsters with similar reactions), likely Infinite (Can fight with Shadow Creatures, who existed in a void with no time in it as evidenced by time being different in the Constant due to Maxwell creating it) | Infinite Reaction Speed: At least FTL (Can dodge lasers from Deerclops or Iron Hulk, comparable to Winona who can dodge attacks of pure darkness), likely Infinite (Can react and dodge Shadow Creatures) | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Macrocosmic+, likely higher Durability: Island level (Can tank hits from beings with equal if not higher strength than his) | At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher (It's shown that nothing can destroy the Nightmare Throne) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Never shown to need any sleep despite spending years surviving) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with weapons, Macrocosmic with magic (Can absorb power from the universe) | Low Macroversal (Can affect other worlds) Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself/With items= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat, Conceptual Erasure and Void Manipulation (Can easily kill Crawling Horrors, which completely disappear the moment they die, beings made of darkness in the verse are concepts due to only existing once the survivors get insane, which makes them an aspect of the imagination, Shadow Creatures are also voids as they existed in one, as well as darkness directly being referred to as nothingness), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Explosion Manipulation (Via Coconade), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Staff), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Staff), Stealth Mastery (Bush Hat makes survivors undetectable), Afterimage Creation (When survivors craft something, their hand moves so fast they create afterimages), Social Influencing (Survivors can feed Pigs to make them get in their side, even when they are already agressive against the survivor, One-man Band can befriend multiple Pigs or Bunnymen instantly), Power Absorption (Can channel the power of the universe or absorb the power of the heavens), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Has the knowledge to make an interdimensional portal), Magic (All survivors can make magical items), Resurrection (Meat Effigies resurrect the survivor if they were to die, Life Giving Amulet resurrects survivors after death), Madness Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Type 7, Dying makes characters come back as ghosts, which reduces the sanity of other survivors), Sleep Inducement (Pan Flute makes anyone in the area fall asleep), Logic Manipulation (As he can create cold fire or darkness that generates light), Dimensional Storage (Via inventory), Damage Reduction (Night Armor absorbs most of the damage taken), Healing (Bat Bat can drain life of an enemy and give it to Wilson, multiple food items incease Wilson's health), Heat Manipulation (Can decrease his body temperature), BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Type 1, Telelocator Staff can teleport beings to random locations, Wagstaff indicates how it can bend space), Summoning (Old Bell can summon Big Foot), Enhanced Senses (Can feel magic), Limited Weather Manipulation (Dripple Pipes generate rain or snow, Volcano Staff can make fire rain), Energy Projection (Pugalisk Wand can fire hypnotic rays), Invulnerability (Vortex Cloak absorbs all of the damage that isn't from dark creatures), Magnetism Manipulation (Lazy Forager allows the survivors to automatically collect items nearby), Teleportation (Via Lazy Explorer), Damage Transferal (Can make damage be sent into another dimension), Light Manipulation (Magiluminescence automatically generates light), Mass Manipulation (Construction Amulet ignores the conservation of mass to half what's needed to craft), Deconstruction and Limited Time Manipulation (Via Deconstruction Staff, it can reverse time on an object), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to Houndius Shootius), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (By eating a Volt Goat Chaud-Froid, his attacks become electrical and they induce paralysis), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect and interact with transdimensional weaponry), Statistics Amplification (Eating food with Chili Flakes increases damage by 20%, Walking Cane increases speed by 25%), Wind Manipulation (Sail Stick redirects winds to be in the survivor's favour, Howling Conch starts strong winds, Weather Pain creates tornados), Animal Manipulation (Bee Mines send bees to the opponent), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Spear), Forcefield Creation (Thulecite Crown makes survivors get a forcefeld that prevents all damage), Transmutation (Lunar Experiment lets survivors change items or mobs to lunar counterparts), Rock Manipulation (Can summon meteors), Petrification (Via Petrifying Tome), Empathic Manipulation and Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Can create physical manifestations of feelings such as courage to prevent fear), Night Vision and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Living Artifact grants night vision and immunity to these effects, Can come back unharmed after being frozen), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Obsidian Armor grants immunity to fire), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can be shocked with almost no effects), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Can still act perfectly normal even while completely insane), Resistance to Water Manipulation (Fish Cordon Bleu makes survivors immune to wetness) |-|With the Nightmare Throne= All previous abilities to a much bigger extent (As everything was created by the owner of the Nightmare Throne), Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Creation and Circadian Manipulation (Maxwell used the Nightmare Throne's power to create the Constant), Time Manipulation (Time is different in the Constant, which indicates it was created by the user of the Nightmare Throne), Knowledge Manipulation (Maxwell gave Wilson the knowledge to make an interdimensional portal), Size Manipulation and Astral Projection (Maxwell's face is shown on an ethereal form in the real world), Dream Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Created the Dark Sword which manifests dreams into reality), Acausality (Type 3, created technology in a temporal displacement), Sealing and Immortality (Type 1, the Nightmare Throne prevents the user from aging, once the user is free, they will immediately age all of the time spent in the Throne, Maxwell claims he was an eternity sitting on the Throne, whoever kills the owner of the Throne will be forced to sit on it next, without a chance to escape), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, can completely reduce one's sanity to 0), Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation (As the Throne created Maxwell's Door, which defies fundamental physical laws), Nonexistent Physiology and Abstract Existence (Type 2, the Nightmare Throne is also made of darkness), Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Duplication, Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Via Codex Umbra), Invulnerability and Disarming (Can't get physically hurt, the weapon used to try it will be dropped) Standard Equipment: Beard, Spears, Clubs, Axes, Pickaxes, Shovels, Armor, Swords, and much more Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (Highly skilled in fighting, hunting, crafting, chemistry, cartography, ceramics, piloting vehicles, making magic, much smarter than most of the other survivors, is referred to as a scientist and has created many things before entering the Constant), possibly Nigh-Omniscient via Brain of Thought (Knows how to craft everything without having to prototype them, gives new tabs to create things without the necessary tools for them) Weaknesses: Some of his items may break after some uses Key: By himself | With the Nightmare Throne Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Don't Starve Category:Human Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Achievers Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Users Category:Logic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Heat Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Light Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Wind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Characters